


The autobiography of Medusa

by avalalaland



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: I am really into lore olympus and after reading a bunch of Persephone and Hades fluff waiting for new webtoon episodes. I am going crazy by the way. I was thinking about Medusa how sad it was, this is my take on her story it may not follow with the lore 100 percent but its told and written the other side of things. Here Medusa gives her tale talking to you the reader from her ruined temple home. I hope you enjoy. This was thrown together and didn't really do a finial edit. I was just too excited to share.





	1. Chapter 1

My mother Ceto use to tell each of her children about the days and nights we were born. “I knew you were special. You chose midnight to come into this world and there was the most beautiful red full moon.” I was born like my sisters and brothers in the middle of a sacred part of the forest near our home. The same place my mother was born and my mother’s mother and so on. My brown eyes looked at her with awe like all children do to their idols. Every night before bed without fail my mother would give the stories of our births and tales of how she met our father. Sometimes of the gods who ruled above and sometimes of the god down below. The small farm far away from the capital fed our souls and our bodies. My father, mother, brothers, and sisters earning what we could. We were a comfortable lot. We weren’t into grand things. "Growing up loved" she would say "is all you need money made things comfortable but didn’t guarantee your happiness." Running in the fields with my sisters and tormenting the boys in the little village nearby as I got older as all the pretty young women do. My life was bliss. If I had known what I know now, I would have stayed out of Athens. I would have married and settled down. Instead of taking up vows at the temple Athena. I had been looking for a change, for excitement, for life and got more than I bargained for. The pen stopped in my hand as I listened for the noise to repeat itself. Always someone coming into this crypt annoying me. One of the snakes hissed and all the others turned in the direction of the noise. I stood from the wooden writing table in what was a makeshift room in the decrepit temple. “Come to my pretties we have a guest.” One of the openings to Hadesville was down below it. Secret tunnels leading to various places and all these damn mortal men trying to get to the underworld to save their loved ones. I roll my eyes at the last part Love I spit. I thought I was loved, I thought I was protected by Athena and she could do nothing when I was…. I stop I am slithering through my once brown eyes a mesmerizing gold and green with black slits. “There you are” I hiss with a smile as the young mortal looks upon me. “You should have stayed home and mourned.” His hands up in a protective stance. They always act like they are about to be attacked like their hands will stop what is about to happen. I chuckle the once happy girl who would sit in the sun with her sisters making flower chains, talking about boys and one day now a woman who had innocence ripped from her heart. A protector of one of the underworld's hidden gates. I looked at the now stone man. “Welcome! The others and I welcome you, stay for a while.” I am mere inches from his face some of my snake's tongue’s lapping at his now stone face. I pan back and say my arms in welcome. “Please feel free to get to know the others.” All the stone men and some women trapped in their stone prisons; standing in various positions and some cowered hands either up in defense or haphazardly protecting their eyes. “Come my little ones back to our memoir.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa continues her story. First meetings and regrets.

I left the farm I called home when I was 16 almost 17. Too young to leave home but old enough to leave. Complicated I am sure you don’t quite understand. Most girls that age were being wed off to men almost twice their age or they stayed at home till the suitor came. I knew one day I would want that life, but excitement always drew me away from where I was. Stories of monsters and demi-gods rolling through the lands. I sighed looking out my window one night. I am going to Athens I said to my mother the next morning I am going to join one of the temples there. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Alright, my daughter", she said simply "I love you travel safely." I traveled the two days by foot sometimes by cart when a passerby would come by. “Much to pretty for such a long walk” they would say. My white peplos flowing while I walked and my leather sandals slapping my feet with each step. My future was unknown and so hopeful. What I wouldn’t give to have that hope back, to have dreamt a different dream to have wanted something other than change. But I guess we can go back in time know correct? My brown curly hair pinned back and flowing down my back. My young maiden why are you traveling alone. This is my path chosen by the god's sir. I am needed in Athens I am going to be a temple maiden.” “for which god, definitely not Zeus gods forbid he would take your innocence the minute you entered. He is a womanizer, you know. Aphrodite surely or Athena?” “I am not one to believe in love so much, Probably Athena, I do love loyalty, and the idea of being with someone till death so maybe Hera.” The man chuckled. “You are not sure about love but believe in marriage.” I looked at him with a smile on my face “why kind sir don’t you know you don’t need to love someone to be loyal and faithful to them?” He looked at me for a moment “I guess that is true.” “My parents were an arranged marriage it may not have started with love, but they respected each other and built a life that even the gods would be envious about.” “Aye mine as well” he stated staring at the horses. We were silent for the rest of the way to Athens. “Young miss.” I turned my brown eyes to him after dismounting the cart. “should you need anything or find that Athens is not to your liking. Please look for me. I may not come from much but I think we could respect ourselves into happiness” He smiled and I smiled at him “I will Kyros.” I turned and walked away into the crowd of people. I walked around visiting temple after temple. When I came to the temple of Athena it was like coming home and I knew in the minute that this is where I was meant to be. I thought back to Kyros. I could just go back and wait for him to come back to his cart we could marry in a simple ceremony have a few children two boys and a girl and live as happily as we could. I thought back to the raven curls and green eyes and tanned skin. I could do much worse for myself. My parents would approve. I sighed my brown eyes going back to the steps of the temple where a strange man was standing and staring at me. I furrowed my brow at him and started to climb the many steps to the white-columned temple. The large wooden doors of the temple carved the intricate design hypnotizing. I placed my right hand on the door and took a deep breath and blew it out. “temple Athena huh?” I dropped my hand and turned to the man I had pushed out my mind. He had long brown curly hair and a beard his eyes were green and glowed like emeralds, he was also way taller than the average man and smelled of salt. He was dressed like a sailor and he smiled at my silence and taking him in. “why not temple Poseidon? He is a king after all” I have only been once to the sea and when the tide went out the smell was horrendous. If I can't love the sea at its worst I should probably not worship it. As for him being a king power is not what I crave.” His eyes glinted it made me pause like the words had offended him, impressed him and he respected them. He smiled “I saw you at temple Poseidon, and that you went to Apollo, as well as a few others but not Zeus, why not him?” “Men should stalk young maidens.” I smiled “besides I am an innocent maiden I was told I should stay away from there if I wanted to keep my maidenhood.” He smiled and took a step towards me. The look on his face was predatory. I swallowed loudly. “I see. He let out. The doors to the temple swung open and a woman came out. She eyed me and the man precariously. “I have told you multiple times you are not welcome here.” She looked at him and he smiled “I was just getting to know this young woman.” She looked at me again her Blue eyes and Black straight Hair. “she is not interested in anything you have to offer. She is here to see about placement as a priestess I will have you removed if you don’t leave. Uncle these are my grounds.” The air tensed and it almost seemed to get hot. It looked like a mental battle between the two gods was going on. I heard the ocean in the distance lashing. Poseidon must be angry I thought. Eventually, the man nodded and walked down the steps almost seeming to disappear into the crowds. “I am sorry about him, my father and his brothers are scoundrels some more than the others.” She smiled and I nodded. “Please enter we have much to discuss.”

“Again I am sorry for my uncle.” I try to protect those who are on my ground but he is a powerful man like my father. This is still very much a man's world. No matter how much wisdom we women get.” I stared at her. “Your father is a powerful man huh?” she laughed “very much so.” “Well, we can't help who we come from.” She smiled “I think this the start of a beautiful friendship” we stopped in front of the giant sculpture of Athena. She looked up “I wish they hadn’t built this in here. At least not this large.” I smiled “how else would we know we were worshiping Athena?” We both laughed you don’t think she agrees with the sculpture “don’t all gods love to be worshiped.” They don’t all love it, but they do all need it.” I stared at her. And looked around the dark torch-lit temple. “Why is the temple closed off, unlike the others?” “Wisdom must be protected, warfare tactics kept secret. That and Apollo is a jackass.” We laughed and she clapped her hands. Several women came into the room. “welcome sister to the Temple Athena!” She spoke loudly almost godly loud. “Her you are a sister, you are honored, you are equal and you are protected. “Sister Achlys will take you to the bath and then to your room.” The girl looked me up and down and then smiled something flashing in her eyes. “Yes, high priestess” The girl looked down at her feet. “I will see you at mealtime.” With that, Achlys turned and started to walk away silently and I nodded at the high priestess and followed.

Dear reader,  
I do know by now you have read and heard many tales about me. How I am evil and turn people to stone for kicks, I don’t tell you my life story to get sympathy. My tale is a cautionary tale. Powerful men will take what they want with no punishments and leave you to take the brunt fall. No one blames the man it has been like that for years and will remain that way till women finally gather together and do something about it. I could have had love, I could have happiness, I could have had a future. Instead, I let my rage consume me and turn me into something else entirely. I tell you this because this was the turning pint of my story. This is where it all goes to Hades. If you read on it will bring turmoil inside you. Gods forbid it will touch your soul and it will pain your heart and be trapped in your mind.

PS. Don’t come looking for me people do not leave once they come here. Although I may sound lonely I am never alone.


	3. You are going to like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it the rape. so reader beware I went a little more in depth than I planned. I thought I should since this was the major turning point in her story. This is where it all went down hill for her. so beware this may trigger some people.

“You are going to like it here. All the pretty girls like it in Athens especially if the gods favor them.” Achlys looked at me over shoulder again that dark look flashing in her eyes. "These are the baths they are saltwater and hot. Good for the muscles and skin.” The room was large with multiple bathing pools. “that one there is the high priestess’ do not go in it unless invited. The bathing linens are over there.” And with that, she left me. I sighed. Maybe I should have turned tail and run. My insides churned. Something was wrong here. I walked over to the nearest pool and took my sandals off. I pulled at the shoulders of my peplos and it fell to the ground. The steam of the room surrounded me and kept coming off the baths. The smell of salt was not bad unlike the smell of the high priestess’ uncle from earlier he had reminded me of the tide smell I had complained to him about. Was that what made me uneasy about him. I floated in the water my brown hair floating around my head. I sighed all the knots in my legs from the long walk and tenseness from earlier vanishing. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sitting up at a noise. I gasped. “Achlys?! You frightened me.” She smiled her eyes seemed to darken. She was holding my dirty clothes and worn sandals. “I was just bringing you your new peplos and worshiping robes. She pointed over to the side. “He likes you, you know.” I am sorry? Who likes me?” “The high priestess’ uncle.” She smiled "He liked me to once. He is quite pleasant. He gave me a tour of Poseidon’s temple.” Her grin became something maliceful and jealous. “He took me at the feet of the statue” I looked at her. “he is good with his hands,” she paused circling the bath with my dirty things in her hands “and his mouth” I shuddered “that’s great for you. I guess I am not interested in his hands, mouth or otherwise, you can keep those for yourself.” She tilted her head and looked at me her eyebrows furrowed. Will you die a maiden?” She laughed “if that is how I will die then so be it but he isn’t my type.” She looked me up and down smiled “I can see why he likes you. People don’t tell him no often. Even men around her give him whatever he wants. He is very persuasive” and with that, she walked out and left me in disbelief and silence. I shook my head and blew out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding “I should have gone with Kyros” I mumbled. So much for a relaxing bath, I thought. I stayed till my skin pruned then redressed and headed off to dinner.

**6 months later**

I had just finished my evening temple duties. Bath time I thought my favorite time of day most of the girls would either be at dinner or had finished their late meals and gone to bed for the early prayers. I went back to the baths after retrieving my nightdress. That feeling in my gut happened again like my first night here. I pushed it down this was probably my biggest mistake. When I entered the bath and had that feeling I should have turned around.

Dear reader,  
I should have left just gone to bed without a bath. Maybe what happened next never would have happened. Maybe it would have postponed and I could have escaped or it would have been belated. (sigh) Of course, then I wouldn’t be who I am today.

I looked around the baths alone like usual. I sighed “you are being ridiculous” I shook my head and started my undressing ritual. My shoes first and put them off to the side. I reveled in the freedom of my feet on the cool stone. Flexing my toes and sighed. “What a beautiful sound from a beautiful woman.” I turned and out of the darkness came him. “you are not allowed in here.” He laughed "my niece is not as strong as she may think, besides I was invited.” “Who would let a lecherous monster like you in here?” “you know some women like my attention they pray for it even. I was visiting a little plaything. She is not much in the looks department." He disappeared before my eyes and I gasped. “but she is useful” he whispered in my ear. I whipped around and almost fell backward but he grabbed my upper arm and wrapped another around the base of my back halting me from falling. “I promise you would like what I could do to you. I never leave ladies disappointed.” His thumb on the hand around my stroked. “What are you?” he smirked his lips grazed my ear and he whispered, “Is it not obvious, Medusa.” My eyes widened “Zeus?” I whispered he chuckled I always get mistaken for my blonde son of a bitch brother” He growled. “try again” I looked at him thoughts whirling. If not Zeus then who, my heart was racing my breathing was rapid. “Afraid of me sweetness” his hand tugged at my ties at my left shoulder. “You are more beautiful than the mermaids in my ocean. His lips trailed down my neck. His eyes speared me boring into me two emeralds glowing blindingly so. “P..P..Poseidon” I whispered breathlessly. He smiled “at my ladies service” and with that, he ripped the gown from my body with a growl. His hands ran down the sides of my body as he raked me in with his eyes. “I would make you queen of the sea if you let me.” I was in shock stuck where I was almost out of the body. Did I want this? I was so confused. “I..I..I don’t know. I am not supposed to sleep with men on this temple ground.” I stepped back backing into a column suddenly caged between him and stone. I was trapped. “Well, it is good we are not going to be sleeping.” His hand slid from the stone to my hip and up till he cupped my breast. His hand kneading the fleshy mound and thumb swiping my nipple. “Come on, you will like it. I promise no one will know. Your body wants me. I can feel it and smell it in the air.” The feral look in his eyes returned and the feeling of being trapped returned sickening me. If I said No would he respect my wishes or would he bend and break me anyways. “I can’t,” I said “yes you can" he leaned into me pressing his enormous length into me. “you just need to give in sweetness.” “No, you should leave.” I gave him a stern look and his eyes flashed. “Look, honey, you will either hand it over or I will take what is mine. I will say with much certainty that you will enjoy it if you give it over me taking it.” His hand was on my throat squeezing me gently, but firmly he squeezed reminding me I am human and he very much a god. “No” I growled struggling out of his grasp. He grabbed me by my throat again and slammed me into it. I hit my head with a loud crack that had me seeing stars and my vision was in an out. “No one has refused me!” He roared “your just a human mind you a beautiful one.” He grabbed me by my hair and dragged bent me over the high priestess’ bath. I watched the flower petals floating the blackness going in and out. “You will worship me” And with that, he entered me to his hilt. Ripping through my innocence. I screamed in pain and we sat there. His breath ragged and his hand trailing up and down my spine. “Look what you made me do.” He pulled out and entered again “this will be a lesson to you. This is your fault. Your first time could have been soft and gentle. You asked for this.” I noticed ripples in the water. Water drops? no they were my tears? I let the pain swallow me as my mind faded away to the thoughts of when I was younger. I had imagined my first time so differently. In bed on my wedding evening my new husband taking me delicately. Worshiping me like I was the only woman in the world. Us coming together creating new life. I stared at the tears coming down my face reflected at me in the pool. As he continued his assault in and out the pain almost to much to bear. I did not scream I would not give him the satisfaction. My mind and soul floating off. Do I beg for forgiveness? Did I ask for this? Was this my fault? He pulled out and his tongue replaced his spear. It was warm almost forgiving. I whimpered from the difference in feel from his hard punishing length. He kissed my pussy; kissed it, And came back up to my ear. “Your innocence blood is so sweet and so powerful on my tongue. If you ask nicely I will fuck you more gently.” He whispered, “beautiful say you want me.” I looked at his reflections eyes and his into mine for what felt like eons processing his words. I wanted this to stop and be over. “I want you Poseidon.” He smirked his hands sliding down my back. Flipping me over so my back was to the water and he spread my legs. “was that so difficult?” He entered me his mouth on my neck tracing down to my breast he pulled back and started penetrating forcefully so my breast would jump up and down. “His hand came down to my clitoris. And he started to massage it. I leaned my head back. Just let go it will hurt less if we just go with it. Maybe we will enjoy it. I sighed and looked my brown eyes to him. I can feel you giving in beautiful. Give me what I want. What I deserve” I felt my body deceive me and screamed an orgasm he smiled and lifted me keeping himself in me and supported he lifted me and stepped taking us into the bath. “that’s my girl. Were not even close to being done.” We sunk into the heat of the salty water.


	4. imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the story doesn't get better I am afraid. This chapter may be triggering as well. More forced sex talk (not as descriptive), Kidnapping, imprisonment, baby birthing and baby snatching.

What felt like ages Poseidon’s assault on my body left me sore. He came back multiple times taking what he wanted over months. I had given up fighting him after the first time since he had made it abundantly clear he could just take what he wanted. Until one day in bed, he felt my abdomen was rounder than usual. He smirked, “you are with my child.” I never saw him again, Thank Athena. Months went by my secret getting harder to hide and out of the blue he came to me in my room. He grabbed me from behind and felt my belly. He smelled like salt and wine. His words slurring to the point I could not make out what he was saying. “How about one more time?” He threw me on the bed my body bounced from the force. The high priestess found me that fateful night he had come and then was gone. My gown ripped bruises on my neck, wrists, and thighs from his assault. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. “I am so sorry.” Her voice cracked. “you said he was your uncle.” I whispered as she bent down and cradled me. “Yes, I did. You’re a god too; aren’t you?” “yes. She stroked my hair trying to comfort me. It made feel a little better. “why didn’t you protect me? He is a king. I am but a goddess. I told you once before I may be powerful but I am still powerless against my father and his brothers. I am just a woman in a men’s club. They do not respect anyone or anything. They take what they wish and care not how it feels for others weaker than them.” “So you let him rape me repeatedly? I pulled away and looked at her. I knew once he got a child he would leave. They always do. Once they have truly ruined something they leave.” The tears in my eyes burned. I feel broken and confused. I am angry at him and you. I feel like throwing myself off the roof of this temple. Taking his child with me. Thunder crashed above us and lightning flashed outside the window. Athena jumped “No!” she yelled. The door to my room flew open and there stood a blonde man tall and broad. “Zeus” she whispered and placed herself in front of me. His eyes glowed white like there was nothing there. “Mortal! You dare talk of murdering a king’s child.” Athena stood before him “Father you know damn well she had no say in the matter. What do you care about it anyway? Not all your tryst’s children survive let alone live to old age!” “We give them life daughter they will take what we give them. This child will be born.” “Father, Don’t!” he snapped his finger and the bright light surrounded us and I passed out.

“Wake up beautiful” I knew that voice. Gods my nightmare isn’t over I thought and willed my eyes to open. I was in a dark candlelit room with bars where the door should be and a barred window overlooking the most majestic lands I had ever seen. Looking at me through the bars of the door was Poseidon worry on his face. I could hear a woman’s voice. She is beautiful darling I can see why you chose her. “Amphitrite please I am trying to talk to the woman carrying my child.” “humph, I will be waiting sweetie remember we are having a special party with Ares and Aphrodite tonight.” She smirked and gave him a wink and he smirked back “How could I forget.” I rolled my eyes this is what passed as love with Gods. He watched the green nymph walk away then looked back at me. I got up out of bed and tried to stand almost falling over. It was a blur but suddenly I was being supported by his hands. “what happened?” I looked down my dress was ragged still torn from the night he had left me. “You threatened to take your life, and in turn, you threatened our child.” Zeus is extra sensitive lately. He placed me on the bed. “I thought you gods didn’t care about what happens after you destroy mortals' lives.” He looked at me pity in his eyes and sighed. “We are monsters too you all aren’t we.” His green eyes and green flesh vibrant in the darkroom. “no, you are gods to us. Gods that do what they want in spite of the damage you do to those lesser than you.” I wrung my hands in my lap “how long do I have to be here?” he ran his hands through his hair “I don’t know. Zeus has never done this before.” “Lucky me kidnapped and imprisoned for being raped, assaulted, and impregnated. ” He looked at me wincing when I accentuate each of those words. “The first and the last most likely” I tilt my head glaring at him “I will talk to him. He and Hera are in the middle of one of their historical marital battles sooo…” I looked at him “get comfortable is what you are saying.”

7 Months later

Months went by and I was a bird locked in a cage. Athena coming to talk and bring me books to read helped aid in my sanity. It was night on Mount Olympus, and strange old woman came to my cage. “Lady Medusa tis time” the old crone had said I tilted my head and sat up in bed eventually walking to the door of my cell where she stood. Her torch illuminating the darkness. “Time for wha…” I sucked in a breath and grabbed my now large belly the pain in my abdomen knocking the air out of me. “Guard!” the old crone yelled now in my cell “go let the king know the son of Poseidon is coming!” She helped me back to bed. “I’m scared.” The crone and I looked at each other. “All will be well child.”  
Lightning started outside igniting the room from the barred window. My screams echoed down the hall. I hear a slapping of sandals on the stone. Someone quickly stepping towards the room. Athena stood in the corner looking towards the door of the new arrival. I grit my teeth “push!” the old crone tells me. My hair stuck to my face. “Beautiful!” Poseidon had arrived he fell to his knees by the bed still large. I look at him. “This is all your fault!!” I yell at him he smiles “yes it is” my beautiful one. His hand strokes my head. I groan Athena looks at Poseidon with anger. “why are you here?” She seethes his eyes look to her and the room warms with their wordless war. “Enough!” the old crone yells. “his children will come into the world.” The old crone looks to me and I stare wide-eyed back. “What?!” I yell “I am sorry young one but there are twins in your womb.” I lean back my mind whirling “I HATE YOU!” I yell at him as a contraction hits again. He smiles weakly. Hours go by and finally, our first son enters the world the old crone hands him to his father. He looks at him his green eyes to our sons gold. A stark contrast of gold against his green skin. “He is perfect, beautiful.” We look at each other the only moment we are at peace and our last. My brown hair a mess and stuck to my shoulders, chest, and face with sweat. “Alright, my darling” the old crone looks at me. “Now for the hard one” I look at her my head shaking. “I can’t. I can’t” I start to cry Poseidon comes to me again baby in his arm. “Beautiful look at me.” My eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming my head shakes in refusal. “LOOK. AT. ME.” He speaks slowly and sternly and I look at him. “You can do anything. I took your innocence, I impregnated you, you were imprisoned, you gave birth to this son, you can do anything including giving birth to this one.” I look at him wide-eyed. “this is worse pain.” “This child is not normal” The crone's eyes glow bright white and black robe she wore billowed. “Poseidon king of horses.” “Shit” he muttered “what’s that suppose to mean? I thought you were king of the sea?” “I am the god-king of many things. The sea” he mused “horses another one.” “So?!” I yelled “is he going to be a sea horse?” He chuckled “I wish beautiful.” I looked at him, then to the crone and then to Athena, her mouth a thin line. “I am going to give birth to a horse?!” I stared wide-eyed and then the labor pain began again my lower abdomen moves. “This will hurt” the crone states. “it already hurts!”  
Our second son enters the world after I get out of bed and squat holding on to the beds foot-board. Poseidon leaves with the two babies and they clean me up and change the linens. “The story of their birth will never be told.” I look at the old crone tears welling up remembering how my mother told me every night. “I will tell them everyday” I state looking at her defiantly she gives me the most pitiful look “your story is not done yet.” I look at her Poseidon comes in and puts the babies in my arms. My oldest son with golden eyes the other a black Pegasus. I look at them stunned. “Zeus approves” I look at him and back our sons. “I don’t care what Zeus thinks or feels.” He looks at me with a smile that fades and he leaves. “They are beautiful” Athena finally talks “they are perfect” I say “they were born from pain and fear and desperation but they will never know that.” She looks at me at the lightening that had stopped restarts and then the rain starts pelting. “I don’t think that’s the only thing that is not going to happen.” She disappears with a whispered “I am so sorry.” Zeus and Poseidon enter my cell he lifts their bodies out of the crib and hands them to Poseidon who is looking at me with fear. “what are you doing?” my voice trembles “Your children are demigods they are going to be raised like them. They will never know their mother” Zeus’ eyes are cold matching his tone “What?” I try to get out of bed and they leave and the door closes and locks behind them. I try to rip the cell door open. ”No!” I scream “please bring back my babies!” I beg and hit the bars my knuckles going bloody. Eventually running out strength and tired I collapse on the floor. Huddled there I hear a soft sound and standing is a pair of sandals. “I am so sorry my friend.” “She doesn’t look like much” a deep voice in the corner of my cell speaks. I look to the sound of the voice. Two red eyes in the corner staring at me and i stare back seething. “I am sorry, that the raped, tormented, imprisoned, emotionally demolished woman who just had her half god children stolen doesn’t give a shit what you think” I yelled at him “why are you both here.” I look at Athena and back at the man hidden in darkness. “He is a king. He can get you out of here. He is the only one as strong as or even stronger the Zeus.” I look at him “Hades?” I whisper and the white teeth form a sinister smile “You are smart for a mortal.” He stands tall lean and muscular he steps out of the darkness and I see his white short hair and blue skin in weird clothes. “Why?” “Because it would make my baby brother angry” he smiles eerily “and anything that makes him angry would make me extremely happy.” I look at him “I will do anything to make them all burn” I look at Athena "I have a request.”


End file.
